Cazador
by Lenore cheney
Summary: Esta es una recopilación de cuatro historias ,El canto del viento -Erza es la hija maldita de una diosa en desgracia,confinada a estar en soledad hasta el fin del tiempo ,no contaba con la llegada de cierto cazador .¿Sera liberada de su prisión o sera que su pecado jamas sera perdonado?.
1. El canto del viento I

Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, yo por el contrario estoy algo apurada con mis estudios y el trabajo

D: odio crecer

Como sea espero que les guste, a mi parecer estaba algo inconclusa con esta historia ya que solo tendría un capitulo pero veo que tiene potencial y si ustedes también lo creen, bueno denle like...esperen esto no es Facebook.

Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashima quien realmente es muy muy muy troll.

El contenido de esta historia puede ser sensible para algunas personas ya que mi cabeza esta algo rota, y he estado viendo demasiados vídeos de Dross...en fin

Eso no significa que no sea buena.

* * *

.

.

.

Era un tarde cálida, me encontraba tumbada en el pasto fresco; la noche anterior una ligera llovizna abarco gran parte del bosque .Ya hacia bastante tiempo que no cazaba nada, me extrañaba no ver algún conejo gordo, además comer carne de demonio no era una buena opción .Me mantenía muy bien con los frutos y raíces, Pensé en tal vez visitar a mi hermano; seguramente en sus cuevas el calor de los calderos de almas errantes serian ideales para el invierno.

\- _En lo profundo del bosque, en las entrañas de roble. La diosa del viento duerme…-_La canción de cuna que tiempo atrás mi madre solía cantarnos a mis hermanos y a mí, salía de mi garganta con la fluidez del mercurio; remolinos de viento alzaban con gracia el olean de mi blusón marino, el mismo color de aquellas noches.

-¡Quien eres!, que quieres... Y ¡qué diablos haces aquí!- Con rapidez salte para tomar mi arco y flecha, apuntando entre los árboles. Tal vez sea estúpido preguntar lo último, pero yo tenía la bendición de la doncella Mavis y las protecciones del mata demonios Zeref, nadie en su sano juicio entraría en la espesura del bosque...

-Tranquila… –De entre los arboles salió un joven de aspecto desalineado, su capa estaba rasgada y traía varios rasguños en el rostro, sentí erizar mi piel, tense con ahínco mi arco; alzo los brazos en muestra de desarme por una fracción de segundos el silencio gobernó el entorno.

-Escuche un canto y yo..., bueno lo seguí –contesto con nerviosismo sus ojos viajaban de un punto a otro; me ardió la cara al enterarme de ello, se supone que nadie debería de escucharme, si mi madre se llegase a enterar de lo sucedido, ni las oraciones de Mavis me ayudarían.

\- dije que tranquila, me perdí, ya, deja de apuntarme con eso.- No sentía malicia o mentira en sus palabras .Por un momento me sentía cercana a una persona -nadie puede estar a tu lado, tus ojos delatan las mentiras y tu boca escupe el veneno de sus almas -las palabras de mi madre retumbaban dentro como aleteos de mi pasado.

-bien te guiare a la salida, pero solo are eso -él sonrió abiertamente, al tiempo que relajaba mi flecha, me dispuse a tomar mis pantalones junto con mis botas negras, el permaneció callado todo el rato en el que juntaba mis cosas, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a lo que realizaba, con esa sonrisa calmada, me sentía algo intimidada, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a mí, pero no podía confiarme.

-que miras-Tenia un leve tono rojo en las mejillas, algo le molestaba pues se giro dándome la espalda - Tus ..amm es que no tienes nada abajo ,lo siento , yo no quise mirar.-baje la mirada y efectivamente no tenia ropa interior, alce los hombros sin entender nada-no entiendo.

-Olvídalo, yo solo no mirare y punto -seguía sin entender a los humanos,después de alzar algunas cosas nos encaminamos

_**-** Nadie llega tan lejos_–escuche la cálida voz de mi hermana, mi instinto salto abruptamente, no deseaba que lo despedazaran, además yo le había dicho que lo llevaría a la salida.-tenemos que correr- tome su mano para correr lo más lejos de mi circulo.

-¿Qué sucede? Algo no sigue… ¡hey!-Nos detuvimos de seco, aun tenia atrapada a su mano, mis piernas temblaban sin parar, seguramente Zeref se dio cuenta de él, pero no podía hacer mucho. El seguía con esa mueca extraña en su rostro.

-ES TU CULPA, ¡PARA QUE ENTRASTE AQUÍ!-Le grite sin remordimiento. Por más que fuera, era extraño, tenía dudas del cómo había llegado, y era poco decir que desconfié de él, vamos, ¿quién confía en estos días de alguien?, mire el bosque el circulo vacío que tenía mi zona era el único del bosque, como había hecho este idiota para entrar tan profundo, aquellos que se adentraron antes quedaban locos, más de 40000 mil hombres mujeres y niños pude divisar muriendo a mitad de camino, ahora un joven me miraba sonriente fascinado con el lugar.

–eso. Bueno...es complicado-me revolví el cabello, me desesperaba la forma en la que el hablaba, y esas caras nunca había visto a una persona…ugh, es verdad yo no he tratado con humanos, bueno, vivos no.

–No tienes que ayudarme, tal vez estés en problemas por esto, aun así gracias-–me quede quiera mirando cómo se perdía de mi vista.

_Tan solitario_

–Espera, yo te dije que te ayudaría, así que espérame –Mis pies pensaban lo mismo que mi corazón, simplemente no podía dejarlo.

–jajaja, sabía que me ayudarías -su risa me fue extrañamente familiar, era algo que entendía, pero no muy recurrente, bueno no de esa manera, la risa de los demonios era muy diferente, o las de las hadas, podría decir que competía con la de ellas.

–Oye, cuál es tu nombre –suspire al tiempo que alzaba los hombros, que fin tenia decirle mi nombre el saldría y nunca volvería.

–Azre–no escuche más preguntas, para salir del lugar tardaríamos alrededor de tres días, si fuera sola sería uno pero con él y su aroma seguro sería más, seguro una semana.

Caminamos sin charla por más de una hora, el silencio del bosque era solo interrumpido por las pisadas de ambos, el musco fresco que brotaba de la tierra sonaba tan gracioso que me contenía la risa, una pequeña sonrisa se me escapaba, era tan curioso escuchar pasos humanos.

Fue en ese momento en que mis dudas volvían con más ganas

–Enserio , como llegaste aquí.–la pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, mire como jugaba con una ramita de cedro, sus ojos me miraron con gracia al tiempo que me volvía a sonreír fugazmente al tiempo que volvía a alzar sus hombros.

–Solo caminaba, quería solo irme lejos- El ambiente empezó a oler a tranquilidad, ese aroma suyo era de él, pero antes de que pudiera decir más sentí unas pequeñas gotas debajo de mis ojos.

–Estas triste… sucede algo– lo mire con sorpresa, solo era agua, no era yo, me limpie la cara con la yema de mis manos, para encontrarme con más gotas las cuales surgían de mis ojos.

-He…mm no, que extraño, solo salen solas-un extraño ardor apareció en mi cara, di unos pasos atrás, nuevamente me sentía más extraña, era como aquella vez…

El musgo volvió a ser sonidos graciosos, pero esta vez me causaron miedo, él se estaba acercando, pero yo volvía a retroceder

-está bien, puedes decírmelo- negué con fuerza, no había nada, era verdad, estas gotas salían solas, solo podía negar con más fuerza, de lado a lado, mi cabello se agitaba con fuerza, y realmente tenía miedo.

Lo que era la vida, yo teniendo miedo de algo que no entendía, que idiotez, cada vez sentía más humedad en mi rostro…

_Era verdad_…

_Ese sentimiento, que olvide estaba volviendo._

-oye –alce la vista en mi desesperado intento para despejarme, y esos ojos que realmente me parecían extraños me sonreían.

-lo siento-sin que entendiera bien el rodeo sus brazos a mi cuerpo.

S_iempre sentí frio, no era algo que me desagradara,_

_de hecho me gustaba mucho,_

_el calor del sol, el calor de mi soledad…_

_eran lo que me ayudaba...pero este calor_

-me agrada – solté sin intención de algo, el empezó a reír con fuerza al tiempo que juntaba su cabeza con la mía.

-a mí también -poco a pocas esas gotas regresaron, pero esta vez alguien las secaba por mí.

.

* * *

Sería poco decir que esperaba un encuentro como este, es más, seria incoherente decir que alguien como yo terminaría pidiendo que la casen, pues bueno como dije antes sería poco y nada grato mentir. Así que solo puedo resumirlo como un desquite de cupido por todas las veces que atrape antes de tiempo sus flechas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

ajajajajaja

no pero esperaba que solo fuera un capitulo

es la corrección, según yo.

para quien se lo pregunto lean Erza alrevez, es el nombre de la protagonista.

el siguiente capitulo lo programare para fines de este mes.

gracias y les mando un saludo.


	2. EL canto del viento II

Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, este es el segundo capitulo, el anterior lo remastericé ,espero que les guste ,aclaro que para los amantes del Nalu jojojo tendrán una sorpresa , ya he decidido que serán historias cortas ,así que estén atentos .

Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashima quien realmente es muy muy muy troll.

El contenido de esta historia es puramente de entretenimientos, las historias mostradas aquí son propiedad mía a excepción de los personajes .

agradezco a las lindas personas que comentaron , gracias por leerme y gracias por notar estas historias awww los adoro.

**Aclaraciones :**

**Por default, no me permite separar con espacios asi que pongo puntos asi:**

**.**

**.**

Cuando sea cambio de escena sera marcado con tres puntos( ...)

cuando sea algún recuerdo sera marcado con tres puntos pero sera en cursiva .

...

_La semana pasada fui al lago._

Un pensamiento fuera de el dialogo sera en cursiva y separado algo asi :

estábamos tomados de la mano ,su aliento chocaba con el mio pero la imagen de Laxus me llamaba desde algún rincón.

_tan ajeno._

Un pensamiento dentro del dialogo sera marcado con negritas:

Es que acaso el no entendía -**este hombre no me entiende** \- tome un dulce de la mesa.

cualquier duda o cambio que quieran que realice háganme lo saber, la historia de Erza se dividirá en tres capítulos , en total serán cuatro historias ,dependiendo de los votos que tengas las parejas, serán las que sigan.

**Estas son las parejas que tengo en mente con su respectivas historias :**

-La princesa de la media noche -NaLu

-Una flecha perdida- GaLe

-Canción de Cuna -LaMi (laxus Mirajene)

**(La cuarta historia es obviamente la que esta en curso ).**

Espero que les guste, a mi me encanto el resultado final de esta historia .Tuve que investigar sobre algunos bosques malditos, la historia de el origen de las hadas y demás criaturas que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia, me emocione mucho con el tema .

* * *

.

.

.

Había pasado dos días en compañía de Jerall y también sobre aquel extraño contacto que tuvimos,el confort de sus brazos a un rondaba en mi sistema nervioso, escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas,abrazándome intentando que aquel momento regresara .

_tan __cálido_

las llamas de la fogata brillaban con intensidad ,recordaba el haber estado corriendo ,ocultándonos de los demonios de Zeref , estúpido hermano,si no fuera por Mavis tendría mas problemas **-si, por lo menos tuviera mi espada ...podría protegerlo** -abrace con mas fuerza mis piernas, Jerall dormía plácidamente al lado mío, verlo descansar tan confiado me alegraba , pero la voz de mi madre aun hacia estragos en mi mente.

_los humanos viven cerca de los cien años , con los cuidados necesarios...,Erza , por piedad nunca te acerques a uno de ellos _

_-si madre ,jamas ,en la eternidad lo are._

_-mi dulce niña ,cuanto lo lamento._

Negué con fuerza, el no mostraba indicios de maldad o ..cambio alguno ,aun sonreía cuando le preguntaba por su vida en la villa ,seguía también preguntándome mi verdadero nombre hoy casi lo lograba .Suspire al recordar como había terminado la tarde al lado de el .

_..._

_Esa tarde habíamos cazado un conejo ,mi hermana fue lo suficientemente amable al ocultar el aroma de Jerall con el mio,solo tuvo que unir momentáneamente el hilo del destino - Recuerda solo debes comer del mismo plato que el -observe a mi hermana en su forma de hada , sus largos cabellos dorados brillaban con intensidad ,asentí mientras despellejaba al conejo ,la nariz de Mavis se arrugo al observar la carne descubierta ._

_-Ugh , no se como puedes comerte a un ser vivo de esa manera -Alce los hombros al tiempo que le extendía el cadáver despellejado ,mi cabello tapaba un poco el ojos izquierdo-Cuando tienes hambre ,no pones peros -Mavis se aparto con fuerza en un intento vano de no vomitar ._

_-!Erza¡, no hagas eso ..que asco -salte una carcajada ante su reacción,Jerall había ido por algo de leña ,escuchamos sus pasos .Mavis suspiro para después posarse en mi hombro derecho ,ocultándose entre mi cabello._

_-Azre,mira encontré algunas bayas dulces, la madera esta lago mojada ,pero es natural, ayer llovió mucho -Puse al conejo boca abajo , Jerall no parecía notar a Mavis, de una forma me relajaba ,por el contrario de Mavis quien tiritaba con algo de miedo -Erzy, si nuestro hermano lo llega a saber...pobre de su alma -incline con cuidado mi cabeza acariciando con cuidado su cabeza con la mía -Deja te ayudo con eso ,-Tome las bayas para lavarlas ,Jerall sonrió para seguir limpiando el conejo ,teníamos algunas patatas y especias ,tome el botijo del suelo y me aparte lo mas lejos que pude._

_ -Tranquila Mavis eso no ocurrirá , pero te sugiero que regreses con los demás -Mavis resoplo saliendo volando delante de mi__-Me quedo todo el tiempo en ese lugar -Una mueca se formo en su rostro ,entendía como se sentía pero actualmente ella era la única que podía hacerle frente a Zeref ._

_-Lo comprendo ,pero ve el lado positivo Zeira no se enojara por que la dejaste sola con Precht -de un brinco salto me dio un diminuto beso en la mejilla para salir salio volando hacia el cielo. Mavis era la doncella del viento, encargada de salvaguardar los secretos de Nightland así como preservar la vida de los humanos, por el contrario de mi hermano mayor Zeref ,amo de los demonios, su deber es castigar a cualquier humano que entre al bosque- **Zeref- **En realidad no era un mal hermano, el y Mavis suplicaron a mi madre no matarme cuando nací,y siempre mandaba a alguno de sus demonios en invierno ...aun que comer demonio no fuera precisamente mi carne favorita._

_Arruge la nariz al recordar el invierno. Una ve lavadas las bayas regrese con Jerall,__-Sabes ,en Magnolia no comemos tanto conejo, es mas común comer gallinas o scrulk -Jerall parecía un poco nervioso ,su voz se escuchaba rápida y de ves en cuando sus hombros se alsaban como en espasmos._

_-Oh enserio,por aquí como mas conejo que gallinas ademas de que los scrulks de la zona tienen la carne mas dura, ¿Magnolia es tu villa?-Jerall negó suavemente,tome un poco de agua escuche su corazón ,latía mas rápido ,tenia un pequeño cuchillo con el que pelaba las patatas ,mi instinto me gritaba ,pero quería confiar un poco mas en el ._

_-Entonces tu no vives en la villa,entiendo. Tengo algunas hojas de rubí ,tal vez así prenda mas rápido -Jerall asintió levemente ,no entendía si respondía a mi afirmación pero lo sentí mas relajado , la __madera tardo algo de tiempo en quemarse pero con las hojas duraría mas su fulgor ,el miedo de que zeref nos encontrara se esfumo en ese estofado de conejo,ambos estábamos cansados ,la tarde estaba rojiza me recordaba ala sangre de aquel animal, al fuego , el rojizo era un color agresivo ._

_-hija, pobre de mi niña , tu naciste para quemadlo todo, eres la destruccion del hombre .__Solo existes para incitar el mal oculto en los seres humanos ,de acercarte a ellos ..oh que dios se compadezca de sus almas corruptas-,mi niña hermosa ...oh ,¿ por que te he concebido?-_

_-Madre , Erza me podrá ayudar ...piénsalo ella es inmortal por ti y ...No hay Arma divina que la mate._

_-!Ella puede limpiar el bosque .¡_

_-NO LE HAGAS MAS DAÑO , ¡POR PIEDAD! ...madre..._

_-Zeref, Mavis iran tan lejos ,¿por ella? -_

_..._

_-Me gusta tu cabello , es del mismo color -La voz de Jerall me saco de mis memorias ,con la cuchara de madera señalo el cielo, apreté con fuerza el tenedor, mi flequillo tapaba mi visión-__**¿como podía contestar a eso? , claro el sol es calor ,quema y arde .**__-El sol es luz blanca , aveces amarilla ... no es rojiza. -Dije con un resoplido de alivio,- **claro que mi cabello no es de ese color-** ,Jerall detuvo un momento su merienda ,sentándose cerca de mi, tomo un mechón y lo llevo a sus labios ._

_-No, pero cuando esta cerca de la tierra se vuelve rojizo ,lleno de bondad ,brillo y calor ... Como tu cuando estas cerca de mi - aun cuando yo no sentía directamente aquel contacto ,me erizo la piel,era tan cercano y tan intimo que me aturdida._

_-!QUE.. QUE HACES ¡-Me levante tirando mi plato en el proceso, ambos teníamos la cara roja, mucho mas que mi cabello o el atardecer ,fue un momento tan extraño para ambos , bueno a mi parecer lo fue ._

_-Lo siento ,no quise, es que tu,parecías estar triste y yo, bueno tu cabello es muy bonito y suave , ..lo siento -sus brazos se agitaban de una dirección a otra , un cosquilleo surgió de mi estomago hasta mi garganta que subia sin sesear hasta salir -jajaja, tu cara chico , dios es tan graciosa. -el también empezó a reír, claro, esto era lo que había olvidado hace tantos siglos ._

_-Enserio, jajajaja ,vamos la tuya también jajaja-Ambos volvíamos a la calma ,verlo respirar y sonreír, era lo único que aliviaba las palabras de mi madre._

_-por cierto , Jerall Fernandez , ese es mi nombre, no chico -Su mano estaba extendida enfrente de mi ,como las manos de mis hermanos ,,sus ojos brillaban me daban calma y tranquilidad._

**_¿Estoy dudando? _**

-_Es un placer ,jerall Fernandez -La sonrisa que me dio en ese momento seguramente me acompañaría por la eternidad, literalmente hablando ,tome su mano prometiéndome a mi misma que lo protegería costara lo que costara,cuando la solté me dio la sensación de vértigo ._

_-solo dime Jerall,suena muy formal completo -Incline un poco la cabeza ,no entendía eso pero claro los humanos tienen esa extraña costumbre de ponerse otra palabra para representar a su familia._

_-Esta bien, oh es verdad -Tome el cubierto que tenia en la mano para llevármela a la boca y regresarlo al plato de el ,volvió a ser una extraña mueca ,tome su plato para ofrecerle un poco , Mavis ya había hecho de las suyas con el agua ,el solo tenia que probar un poco de mi saliva ._

_-Gracias ...supongo-sus labios rozaron la cuchara temiendo que le hicieran un daño,me irrito un poco su acción así que de un empujón introduje por completo la cuchara -Vamos , no seas quisquilloso con la comida -Lo escuche toser ,pero no quejarse , era un buen indicio ._

_-por cierto Azre, ¿solo asi?-Volví a tomar asiento ,me quede pensando en lo dicho con anterioridad la verdad es que mi madre nunca me dijo el nombre de mi padre,mis hermanos si sabían sus nombres completos y yo, bueno yo siempre me llame Erza . De cierta forma me sentía mal al no decirle mi nombre verdadero -_**_pero eso te protegerá-_**_asenti ocultando mi vista en el cuenco de comida._

_-No tengo mas que ese nombre -El viento soplo con intensidad aullando con escándalo entre los arboles ,un grito sucumbió en la profundidad ,eso era normal de escuchar ,pero Jerall parecía no prestar atención ,simplemente me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados ._

_-Esta bien , si no quieres decírmelo, pero ...no te obligues a mentir -Alce la vista ,para encontrarlo al lado mio con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios . El resto de el crepúsculo nos dedicamos a comer en silencio . _

**_-Erza...yo deseaba pronunciarlo...- _**

_..._

Acaricie con la yema de mis dedos el fleco azulado de Jerall, el despertó despacio un pequeño bostezo salio de el , la manta que lo cubría era de lana fina , hice un gesto para que se sentara , el sonrió para quedarse frente de mi - que pasa Azre, ¿quieres dorr... ahh, dormir?-En realidad yo no tengo miedo a enfrentarme a mi hermano ,tampoco temo por el castigo que recibiré al despertar la furia de mi madre, incluso no temo a mi destino -_Temo no poder proteger a quienes amo-_Jerall seguía mirándome con curiosidad -Erza , mi verdadero nombre es Erza , no tengo mas-Sentí crispar a Jerall, lo mire buscar algo entre la comida ,cuando lo hubo encontrado regreso al lado mio , tenia una baya rojiza en sus manos ,con cuidado la deposito en la palma de mi mano,por un momento pensé que era alguna costumbre humana ,de la que no fuera informada -

-Scarlet , que te parece -Mis ojos hiban de la baya a su rostro ,no entendía lo que quería decir, ademas la baya se llamaba baya no scarlet -Esto es una baya ,Jerall-el volvió a asentir para luego mirar al cielo .

-Es tu premio por confiar en mi ,ademas tu no tienes un apellido pensé que tal vez pueda ser Scarlet, Erza Scarlet-Sonreí sin parar,entendiendo a lo que se refería con la baya-Me agrada ,lo tomare entonces ,vuelve a dormir Jerall-El no se negó a mi orden ,yo no tenia una necesidad de dormir .En toda la noche se escucharon gritos desgarradores así como también apariciones de almas perdidas ,tuve que taparle con cera de abeja seca los oídos, aun cuando Jerall no me lo dijera ,sabia que el tenia miedo , era humano el podía morir fácilmente en comparación a mi .

-Erza, no puedo dormir ...¿podrías cantarme?-Incluso pude divisar como un espectro detenía su paso al escuchar lo dicho por Jerall ; el hecho de que no lo atacaran era por que olia igual que yo ,eso no lo excluía de que lo vieran o escucharan, fije la vista al espectro el cual solo salio asustado del lugar .

-No creo que eso sea posible-Jerall se revolvió inquieto en sus cobijas ,mire con curiosidad como regresaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse sin conseguirlo,cruse los brazos para levantarme por un poco de agua-Prometes quedarte callado,Jerall asintió sin hacer otro ruido, me lo pensé un buen rato –me habían prohibido cantar- apreté con furia mis puños, nunca me había cuestionado lo que mi madre me había hecho, dicho o prohibido ,tome una bocanada aire fresco .

_**-Del Héroe, Nuestro Héroe, forjo una leyenda dolida.**_

_**Gran caballero, de una fortaleza sin igual, al campo de batalla, él fue a parar.**_

Las imágenes de mi madre cantando esta canción me golpeaban sin cansancio ; fue una noche de invierno cuando ella la canto por ultima vez, recuerdo el calor de la habitación haber estado acostada al lado de mi hermana menor, el calor de su beso en mi frente y después…

_-Por tu culpa..EL MURIÓ- Nunca la había visto enojada, ni siquiera triste ,esa noche habia quemado todas mis pertenencias ,yo intente uir de su furia ._

_-Madre, en verdad si te he ofendido ,dejad que me redimida -El calor de el fuego y el dolor causado por sus espadas me pusieron en pánico._

_-SUÉLTALA MADRE, POR FAVOR ...SUELTA A ERZA-Mavis temblaba como una hoja se encontraba escondida de tras de zeref ,quien reflejaba el desconcierto en sus ojos negros ._

_-POR QUE SE ARRIESGAN TANTO ...ella ni siquiera es su hermana de sangre...-sentí su mano apretar con fuerza mi cuello, aun cuando era capaz de romperlo eso no me mataría, era algo que ella sabia ,pero no me excluía del dolor._

_-Ella es nuestra ...si eso es, ella puede ayudarnos-Zeref se acerco a nosotras ,con cuidado separo su mano de mi cuello dejándome caer al suelo de mármol blanco, sentia el metalico sabor de mi sangre, mi madre callo de rodillas mientras me miraba con dolor ._

_-mi niña..cuanto lo siento, no es tu culpa ..oh mi pequeña hada nocturna-Sus brazos me rodearon por completo, Zeref y Mavis intercambiaron miradas sin saber que hacer bien ,solo deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, que al despertar mi madre me diera un suave beso en la frente y leche tibia de cabra._

_**-A su señora le dejo su corazón, a sus hijos su valor.**_

_**En prados lejanos a todos los matos, amigos o enemigos, no diferencio.**_

_**Perdiendo su alma imploro a los dioses consuelo , Solamente la diosa del viento lo escucho**_

_**Tomando como suya a el alma de este hombre resguardo , Mas aun de sus brazos esta escapo…**_

_El frio de la nieve en mis pies ,cuando ella decidió dejarme en el bosque ,cuando ella perdió la cordura, siendo siempre vigilada por mi madre, si rebasaba los limites de el bosque ,no mostraba piedad en enviarme a demonios para torturarme, no fue hasta que mis hermanos la confinaron al sueño de Delphos, solo asi pude estar a salvo ,mis hermanos aun siendo enemigos naturales me protegieron de todo mal_

**_-Su unico fin era su mujer ,Su dulce canto lo llevo,_**

**_A casa , a casa el regreso , al corazón de sus vestigios se resguardo,_**

**_Si eres atento , el canto que lo llamo puedes escuchadlo._**

-¿Erza?-Baje los brazos quedándome colgados de cada lado ,Jerall estaba dormido profundamente ,no quería alzar la vista ,no a el –Oh hermana ,¿por que…?- Zeref se movía como el agua ,con tanta fluidez que no dañaba ni a las hojas secas .

–No lo mates… por favor-Zeref suspiro para después abrazarme con fuerza ,correspondí su abrazo,su cuerpo seguía siendo tan frió como el hielo -¿Puedes seguir cantando?-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas .

Esa noche cante hasta el amanecer,aun cuando mis cuerdas vocales temblaran, aun cuando los recuerdos me azotaran sin cansancio , y mas aun cuando el final de jerall estuviera cerca .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

miento el siguiente capitulo sera el final , espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mientras mas revierws mas posibilidades tiene jerall de vivir.

miento pero a mi me gustan.

les deseo un excelente fin de semana .

bye bye hasta el proximo cap.


	3. El canto del viento III

hola ,corregi esta historia y agrege un epilogo muajajaja

disfrutenla gracias

* * *

Alce la mirada al cielo, intentado, mirar su amplio y magnifico azul, pero me era cubierto por los enormes arboles del bosque; mis cuerdas vocales estaban gravemente heridas y mis nervios estaban colapsando. Aun así, yo deseaba seguir cantando, deseando darle más tiempo a Jerall.

Zeref se acercó peligrosamente a Jerall, su gracia fantasmal me erizaba la piel sin en cambió intentaba por todos los medios seguir cantando mi voz se perdió cuando estuvo cara a cara con Jerall quien estaba despertando.

–Erza que está...–Zeref tomo del cuello a Jerall, quien en vano intento zafarse, su corazón bombeaba sangre como loco, Jerall extendió su mano a mí; Quise cerrar los ojos pues sabía lo que sucedería después. Zeref tomaría su alma, –**Muévete–**me ordene con furia, recordando cada suceso de mi vida. Cuando era a mí a quien tenían del cuello, quebrándome cada hueso infantil de mi cuerpo, el frío del invierno, los ataques de los demonios y un sin fin de horribles pesadillas…y luego

_**El cálido abrazo de Jerall...**_

–NO–grite con fuerza al tiempo que empujaba a Zeref soltando a Jerall en el proceso, cayendo al suelo tosiendo con fuerza, Zeref giro con la punta de sus talones mirándome sin expresión alguna.

–¿Qué? –Me levante de un salto, entendía lo que estaba por hacer. Pero por una vez yo quería tomar mi futuro, no–_**yo**__**tomare**_**mi**_**futuro**_-Me acerque a Jerall exponiendo mi cuerpo en forma de cruz a Zeref.

–¡Apártate de Jerall, Ahora! –Zeref agacho la mirada, apretando los dientes con fuerza; muestra del comienzo de su furia iracunda, alzo nuevamente la mirada, la cual era color rojo, las marcas de su lado demoníaco surgieron y una inmensa oscuridad cubrió su alrededor.

–¿Te atreves a desafiarme Ercí? , Por un humano!, después de que yo. Tu hermano fuera en contra de nuestra madre, jajajajajajaja por Ignell no lo creo –Jerall se levantó conmocionado, lo mire con el rabillo del ojo, sentí sus pazos temblar, pero no retrocedió, de una forma u otra me calmaba saber que estaba aún conmigo.

—Erza…—escucharlo decir mi nombre me alivio por completo, sentí una de sus manos en mi hombro como forma de apoyo, sonreí tratando de darle algo de calma, pero frente mío estaba mi hermano, solo Ignell sabe que tan siniestro llegaba a ser mi hermano en su estado puro.

–Por siglos eh resguarde el bosque, he visto morir a toda clase de humanos, pero ninguno de ellos llego tan lejos como lo hizo el–Zeref se cruzó de brazos mirando con burla a Jerall.

–Así, que, piensas que es "especial". ¿No puedes creer que solo tuvo suerte, hermana? –Negué ante sus palabras, su corazón seguía inquieto, pero no lo sentía vacilar, era valiente de eso no me quedaba duda.

–Bien, creo que alguien necesita ver la realidad–Zeref miro con desdén a Jerall, desenvainando su espada para después ponerse en guardia, por un momento la imagen de mi madre me vino a la cabeza.

...

_–Erza_,_ hija no llores–La voz suave de mi madre me calmaba el llanto, miraba con celos a mis hermanos ambos jugaban con sus espíritus, Zeref tenía un pequeño dragón negro revoloteando juguetonamente alrededor de él, mientras que Mavis le enseñaba a bailar a una pequeña hada, en cambio, yo, permanecía en medio con mi madre._

_–Ellos tienen talentos especiales, yo, solo no puedo morir–Me escondí entre sus ropajes con enojo, una fuerte risa salió de mi madre, la encaré con enojo pues no le encontraba gracia a mi desdicha._

_–Pequeña no me mires así, tú tienes algo que ellos no, mira bien con atención–Sus manos me taparon el rostro, no veía nada, solo oscuridad._

_—No veo nada madre—su risa de campanilla me zumbo un poco los oídos, sentí revolver mi cabello aun en los ojos tapados._

_—anda mira bien, concéntrate—En medio de esa oscuridad empezaban a salir cuatro diferentes bolas de energía, dos de ellas se empezaban a expandir sin control y los otros dos restantes parecían revolotear alrededor de ellas._

_–¡Puedo verlo!,¿Pero ¿qué es eso madre? –Ella solo sonrió mientras me hacía cosquillas, me retoca intentándome zafar de sus cosquillas._

_–EL alma, es lo que importa hija mía, tu deber es ayudar a tus hermanos a cuidar el bosque, aquí se encuentran tanto las criaturas hermosas como las terribles, los humanos no podrían saber lidiar con ellos, ni ellos con los humanos._

_–mameso es muy triste están encerrados mami–Su cálida mano me acuno el rostro mientras reía._

_–joajana lo sé, pero es así como debe ser...después de todo, eres hija de Temis ¡oh no! –De un golpe se tapó la boca._

_–¿De quién? –Ella solo se limitó a abrazarme, ocultando mi rostro en su manto blanco._

_..._

Zeref intento acercarse con rapidez, pero una barrera espiritual lo detuvo, los espectros y almas errantes le impedían el paso, hecho un fuerte grito de furia por su intromisión, eso me hizo salir de mis recuerdos; por fin tenía una forma de salvar a Jerall.

–Jerall...toma mi espada, con ella podrás traspasar este bosque sin peligro alguno–Sin mirar a Jerall saque de mi pecho mi espada. Su filo era hermoso, los mangos con inscripciones celestiales decoraban mi nombre, que estaba grabado en un costado del filo, la observe por última vez, queriendo recordar cada detalle de aquella obra de arte. Tome con firmeza mi espada para entregársela a Jerall, quien me miro extrañado sin entender nada.

—no…espera, ¡dime que no piensas enfrentarte a este sujeto tu sola! —Sonreí con más fuerza al tiempo que invocaba más espectros, aun con el temor que le tenían a Jerall estaban obligados a obedecerme. Fije mi vista a Zeref quien en ya estaba por traspasar mi barrera.

—Hermana no lo hagas...–Sonreí con melancolía a mi hermano, negando con suavidad a sus suplicas. Me gire cerca de Jerall, estaba como en un trance, el temblor de sus manos, las tome con cuidado para besarlas en un intento de ceses su miedo, ambos nos abrazamos, pues sin darme cuenta también yo estaba temblando.

–No, Erza, no te sacrifiques. No sé bien que está sucediendo, pero sé que, si me voy de tu lado jamás me lo perdonare; Tenías razón, todo esto es mi culpa...yo, No debí venir en un principio aquí, escucha a tú hermano solo tuve suerte, ¡Perdóname, Erza! –acaricie su cabeza, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer sin parar. Era tanta mi dicha al sentirlo vivo, que ignore sus palabras, respire una vez más su aroma antes de tomar su rostro y acercarlo junto al mío.

–Vamos Jerall, no digas esas cosas. Tú me has mostrado un nuevo camino, el cual deseo conocer. Además, ahora podrás presumir que tomaste la promesa de una cazadora del bosque–El rostro de Jerall era un puré de lágrimas y confusión, mis manos enmarcaron más su rostro, nuestras miradas chocaron sonriéndose entre sí, con calma ambos cerramos lentamente los ojos.

–_Te amo–_Esas palabras fueron etéreas en sus labios, acorte nuestra distancia uniendo con suavidad nuestros labios, una sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, como una cascada tibia y clara, La imagen de la lluvia me vino a la cabeza–**Era como si el roció de la mañana despertara en su boca–**Sus lágrimas se mesclaron con nuestro beso.

–Corre Jerall–Pronuncie al separarnos, una nueva holeada de frio me estremecía, Jerall apretó con fuerza el mango de mi espada, sus ojos estaban en el pasto y su corazón lo sentía agitado.

–Sé que no podría hacerle frente, pero ¡Prefiero morir contigo! –antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, me tomo de nuevo por la cintura para besarme con más profundidad, mi respiración se contrajo, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello en un intento de acercarnos más. Negué con fuerza alejándolo de mi con dificultad, hacer eso era incluso más doloroso que cualquier ataque anterior que llegué a recibir.

–Vete de aquí Jerall, yo estaré bien. Soy inmortal–Jerall volvió a abrazarme conteniendo su llanto, los golpes de mi hermano a los espectros eran cada vez más fuerte, nos separamos mirándonos fijamente, ahora era yo quien deseaba llorar, Jerall tomo un mechón de mi cabello para besarlo.

–Te esperare, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, Ya sean noches o días; Incluso si muero, renaceré solo para seguir esperándote–Mis lágrimas salieron solas, asentí con fuerza, un fuerte ruido nos distrajo Zeref tenía empuñada su espada. No lo pensé más y empuje lejos a Jerall, el retrocedió con torpeza para internarse un poco más en el bosque.

–Aun si es una mentira o una promesa vacía, quiero que el vivo muchos años más–Mis lágrimas cayeron una vez que la silueta de Jerall no era más que un destello azul. Deseaba tanto que su promesa fuera cierta, pero la palabra de un humano jamás son verdad.

_**–Él era como el cielo despejado, tal vez por ello deseaba tanto estar con el–**_

–Zeref, espero que me perdones, pero Jerall vivirá, Madis doncella del viento surge ante mí, la hija abandonada– Una fuerte luz invadió el lugar al tiempo apareció Madis en una cortina de brillo estelar, su rostro reflejaba confusión, tanto Zeref como Madis se miraron confundidos.

–¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES ERZA?!-La voz de Madis me erizo un poco la piel. Era sabido que si los dos guardianes del bosque se encontraban despertarían a la diosa del viento y se volvería a abrir mi juicio, justo en ese momento apareció la cárcel de cristal de mi madre despertándola de golpe, ahora Jerall tenía el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

–Oh mis niños, felpos ha sido amable dulces hijos fueron engañados por esta escoria que salió de mi vientre...por ello los perdono, ahora venid aquella a quien le he negado la dulzura de la muerte, está clara mañana pagaras tus crímenes contra mí–Madis se tapó la cara llorando, Zeref por su parte miro para otro lado ocultando su pena. Por mi parte sonreí con fuerza a mi madre quien me miraba extrañada.

–¡Jamás hice nada de lo que dices, y no tienes derecho sobre mí! Así que reclamo la vida que me ha arrebatado–Sus ojos verdes claro se abrieron con fuerza, una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. Alzo su mano para tomarme del cuello, pero esta vez lo esquive con mi mano derecha.

–¡INSOLENTE!, COMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME, YO SOY TU DUEÑA, ASI QUE OBEDECE–Afilé mi mirada encarándola todo este tiempo tuve mi libertad en mis manos me sentía tonta por no haber hecho nada antes, Zeref y Madis no cabían del asombro, por un lado, entendían que estaba pasando, pero por otro no lo creían.

–Cállate, haz mentido todos estos años, no lo vi antes porque no lo quería creer, pero ahora puedo verlo con claridad, tú no eres mi madre–Una fuerte risa broto de su interior.

–Pruébalo, si dices que no soy tu madre ven y atácame, las reglas estipulan que de ser hija de otro dios tu golpe me ara sangras a mí se me castigara por secuestro y tu obtendrás tu libertad; Solo te advierto que de dudar en tu ataque serás tu quien tome mi lugar en el sueño de Felpos–Lilita abría sus brazos de par en par esperando mi ataque, Mavis y Zeref intercambiaron miradas, sabían que había dado mi espada a Jerall. Me era imposible atacarla sin mi arma.

–¿Que sucede Erza?, NO tienes el valor de atacar a tu propia madre–Cerré con fuerza mis puños, Jerall seguramente estaría ya en los límites, además Lilith no era tonta seguramente tendría una trampa guardada para mí, ¿qué tal si ella decía la verdad?, jamás tendría una oportunidad como esta. Golpearla con mi mano no le infringiría ni el más mínimo daño...

–Puedes hacerlo Erza, yo estaré esperándote–la voz de Jerall me hizo reaccionar, volví a encararla apreté mi puño con fuerza ella capto con rapidez mis intenciones, sus burlas y parloteos me fueron tanto ser libre que puse toda mi voluntad en ese golpe cada paso que daba estaba dejando ir todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pase, mi puño se incrusto en su perfecto rostro de marfil dislocándole la mandíbula en el proceso , la vi volar varios metros lejos de había quedado quieta por completo, simplemente no deseaba verme el puño, si estaba limpio había perdido.

–Sus dientes, Zeref, ¡Erza le tiro los dientes! –escuche un fuerte grito de júbilo por parte de mi hermana, Zeref se acercó para tomar uno de los dientes su mirada se expandió al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza, Mavis se acercó para ayudarlo pero un fuerte dolor la invadió en el pecho.

–AH Que demonios–Ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Intenté acercarme a ellos, pero en cambio solo pude sentarme lentamente, una brisa invadió el bosque, cerré los ojos pues me sentía tan cansada que no deseaba saber más.

...

Desperté con fuerza brincando en el proceso, un hombre mayor se encontraba enfrente de mí, su estatura era tal vez un cuarto de la mí a barba afilada y blanca resaltaba sus facciones. Mantenia una ligera sonrisa bonachona que me relajaba, mire al rededor mío, me encontraba en lo que parecía una alcoba celestial, la noche ya había llegado pues la luna se asomaba por el balcón que mostraba unas montañas cubiertas por nueves.

–Veo que despertaste, hija mía–Miré vacilante a aquel anciano, al momento reconocí el rostro de aquel hombre ya mayo. Era Cronos el dios del tiempo, un fuerte súbito me hizo recordar todo lo sucedido. Me disponía a levantarme cuando un fuerte dolor me lo impidió, mire mi mano con la que había golpeado a Lilith, se encontraba todavía hinchada.

–Vamos, vamos no tienes que exaltarte pequeña, además ganaste la apuesta hija mía –Ahora era yo quien sentía aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza haciéndome recostar por completo en la cama de seda.

–Cronos, EXPLICATE...–Cronos suspiro para después sentarse cerca mío, tal vez no era bueno con las palabras, pero como yo lo recordaba era un buen abuelo.

–Sería conveniente que durmieras un tiempo, es una larga explicación la que te espera, de momento te dejare, pasare más al rato a un gran bostezo antes de cerrar mis ojos con pesadez.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Epilogo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A las afueras de un bosque se encuentra un joven campesino, ha estado vivo por tantos años que los aldeanos creen que es un demonio o un ser divino._

_Sea como sea, el aguarda y cuida del bosque._

_—esas historias no son reales lady Lucy—El caballero miraba con frivolidad a su hermosa acompañante._

_—oh… será verdad, me gustaría conocerlo, ¿cómo habrá obtenido la inmortalidad?, ¿porque no se adentra en el bosque?, ¿es verdad que tiene la marca del mal en el rostro? —Su guardián se retorció algo incómodo por las preguntas, el tampoco había salido del palacio, así que era imposible contestar semejantes preguntas._

_—yo que sé, pregúntaselo tú… ¡oh dios, dime que no dije eso! —La joven sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras guardaba su libro en un bolso improvisado._

_—Eso es ¡,Natsu, es la mejor idea de tu vida! —El, peli rosa sintió un horrible hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, sus alarmas internas de advertían de esa afirmación traería problemas, pero una parte de él se encendía como nunca por ello._

_end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

oh. mi corazón, espero que les allá gustado.

.


End file.
